Street Fighter X Tekken
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Street Fighter series and the Tekken series. (Note that the page's name just happens to be the same as the game Street Fighter X Tekken) Tekken 2 comic One of the partecipant in the preliminaries of King of Iron Fist tournament as depicted in the Tekken 2 comic, is a character very much resembling Vega from the Street Fighter series. Upon difeating him, Nina says "Later Jason". It's unknown if that's this character's name, or if Nina is just being ironic. Street Fighter X Tekken Street Fighter X Tekken is a direct crossover between the two series. Produced by Capcom, it features gameplay based on Street Fighter (opposite to ''Tekken X Street Fighter''), featuring 2D movement and six attack buttons: low, medium, high (power) punch and low, medium, high (power) kick. Like in the Street Fighter series, characters have few special moves rather than many basic moves and their inputs are mostly a combination of direction buttons followed by one single attack button. The game features a roster of 20 basic Street Fighter characters, 20 basic Tekken characters, plus 6 Street Fighter characters and 6 Tekken characters downloadable in PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game and default characters in PlayStation Vita and PC versions. PlayStation 3 and Vita versions of the game also feature guest appearances from Capcom's Pac-Man, Namco's Mega Man and Sony's Cole from Infamous and Toro and Kuro from Doko Demo Issyo. The standard characters from the two series featured in the game are: Street Fighter: File:SFXT_Ryu.jpg|Ryu File:SFXT_Ken.jpg|Ken Masters File:SFXT_Chun_Li.jpg|Chun-Li File:SFXT_Cammy.jpg|Cammy File:SFXT_Guile.jpg|Guile File:SFXT_Abel.jpg|Abel File:SFXT_Dhalsim.jpg|Dhalsim File:SFXT_Sagat.jpg|Sagat File:SFXT_Rolento.jpg|Rolento File:SFXT_Ibuki.jpg|Ibuki File:SFXT_Poison.jpg|Poison (originally from Final Fight, previously an unplayable character in the Street Fighter series) File:SFXT_Hugo.jpg|Hugo File:SFXT_Rufus.jpg|Rufus File:SFXT_Zangief.jpg|Zangief File:SFXT_Vega.jpg|Vega File:SFXT_Balrog.jpg|Balrog File:SFXT_Bison.jpg|M. Bison File:SFXT_Juri.jpg|Juri File:SFXT_Akuma.jpg|Akuma Tekken: File:SFXT_Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya Mishima File:SFXT_Nina.jpg|Nina Williams File:SFXT_Asuka.jpg|Asuka Kazama File:SFXT_Lili.jpg|Lili File:SFXT_Heihachi.jpg|Heihachi Mishima File:SFXT_Kuma.jpg|Kuma File:SFXT_Paul.jpg|Paul Phoenix File:SFXT_Law.jpg|Marshall Law File:SFXT_King.jpg|King File:SFXT_Marduk.jpg|Craig Marduk File:SFXT_Hwoarang.jpg|Hwoarang File:SFXT_Steve.jpg|Steve Fox File:SFXT_Bob.jpg|Bob Richards File:SFXT_Julia.jpg|Julia Chang File:SFXT_Yoshimitsu.jpg|Yoshimitsu File:SFXT_Raven.jpg|Raven File:SFXT_Jin.jpg|Jin Kazama File:SFXT_Xiaoyu.jpg|Ling Xiaoyu File:SFXT_Ogre.jpg|Ogre The downloadable characters (default in PlayStation Vita and PC versions) are: Street Fighter: Cody, Guy, Sakura, Blanka, Dudley, Elena. Tekken: Bryan, Jack-X (based on Jack-6), Lars, Alisa, Lei, Christie. All characters are featured with the same look as in their most recent appearance, with the exception of Yoshimitsu, whose look is based on his Tekken 3/''Tekken Tag Tournament'' appearance. Due to the Street Fighter-based gameplay, Tekken character's moveset has been changed in some cases. One of the most signifant changes is the addition of projectile moves for some characters such as Jin and Raven. Stages Out of all of the games' stages, only one makes a direct reference to either series. The "Mishima Estate" is based off a recurring location that first debuted in Tekken 3, representing the family residence and usual dwelling of Heihachi Mishima. Most stages, however, do feature cameos from several characters of both series who didn't made the cut as playable characters. * Blast Furnace features a background cameo of Ganryu from Tekken. *''Jurassic Era Reseach Facility'' has Tekken's own dinosaur Alex watching the battle from the sidelines. *''Mishima Estate'' features Tekken's Kunimitsu and some of the enemies from Scenario Campaign in Tekken 6 in its background. *''The Half Pipe'' features a large number of cameos from Street Fighter: Alex, El Fuerte, Juni and Juli (with fellow Doll Enero), Yang and Yun. There's also a billboard of Tiger Jackson from Tekken 3. *''The Pitstop 109'' features a background cameo of E.Honda from Street Fighter. *''Urban Warzone'' features the large NANCY-MI847J robot from Tekken 6 in its background. *Although not a stage per se, Dan Hibiki is prominently featured in the Training Mode tutorials, serving as the instructor. Swap Costumes "Swap Costumes" are special costumes which sees a character from one series dressing like a character from the other. While all playable characters are featured as someone else' Swap Costume, there are also a number of them based on characters not in the roster. Street Fighter: Alex (King's swap costume), Charlie Nash (Steve's swap costume), C.Viper (Jin's swap costume), Dan Hibiki (Lei's swap costume), Dee Jay (Hwoarang's swap costume), E. Honda (Jack-X's swap costume), El Furte (Marshall Law's swap costume), Geki (Lars' swap costume), Gill (Ogre's swap costume), juli (Christie's swap costume), Rainbow Mika (Kuma's swap costume), Urien (Bryan's swap costume). Tekken: Angel (Rufus' swap costume), Armor King (Abel's swap costume), Devil (Poison's swap costume), Dragunov (Sagat's swap costume), Ganryu (Hugo's swap costume), Jinpachi Mishima (Dhalsim's swap costume), Kunimitsu (Ibuki's swap costume), Panda (Chun-Li's swap costume), Tiger Jackson (Dudley's swap costume), Zafina (Juri's swap costume). Tekken Tag Tournament 2 During the last part of the 5th and final mission in the "Fight Lab" story, the player is faced with three characters which are customized to look like Street Fighter characters. The first battle is against Bob wearing a worn-down red martial arts gi, which coupled with his unkempt blonde hair makes him resemble an overweight Ken Masters. The next opponent is Ganryu wearing a white gi, red hand wraps and black short hair to resemble an overweight Ryu. The final opponent is Jinpachi Mishima customized to look like Akuma, wearing a purple gi and red hair styled into a top knot, strongly resembling Akuma's hairstyle. Dialogue during the mission itself also makes note of the reference, with Lee's assistant wondering who they truly are and claiming they are "celebrities". TTT2_Bobken.jpg|Bob customized to resemble Ken Masters TTT2_Gan_ryu.jpg|Ganryu customized to resemble Ryu TTT2_Jinpachi_akuma.jpg|Jinpachi customized to resemble Akuma Tekken 7: Fated Retribution The first guest character confirmed for the Tekken series' 7th main incarnation was revealed to be Akuma from the Street Fighter series. Akuma Akuma appears sporting an appearance faithful to his most iconic look, wearing his standard tattered purple gi with sandals and ropes tied around his fists. Akuma's gameplay is extremely similar to his incarnation in the Street Fighter IV subseries, except adapted and expanded to fit Tekken's more varied base attacks structure: Akuma retains his entire list of techniques, all of which use the same inputs (Gohadoken, Zanku Hadoken, Shakunetsu Hadoken, Gou Shoryuken, Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, Hyakkishu and Ashura Senku), his Super Combo Messatsu Gou Hadou becomes his Rage Attack, while his signature technique, the Shin Shun Goku Satsu, is used as his Rage Art. An unique feature exclusive of Akuma is an EX/Super meter mimicking a gameplay element featured in the Street Fighter series at large: A two-units bar (instead of four as in Street Fighter IV), it allows Akuma to perform "EX" (stronger) versions of his special moves as well as his Rage Attack and another of his Super Combos, the Messatsu Gohado. Akuma also possess the ability to cancel off special moves (a move known as FADC or "Focus Attack Dash Cancel") by burning meter, just as in IV. His Power Crush is also animated and named after the Focus Attack, another gameplay element from IV, since both moves have similar functions. Right from his reveal, Akuma was established as being part of the Tekken universe and a feature of its story, something uncommon of guest characters. When the home console version was released, Akuma appeared prominently in its cinematic story mode as an ally of Kazumi Mishima, Heihachi's wife. He confronts both Heihachi and Kazuya in order to kill them as requested by Kazumi, since he owes her a debt after she saved his life in unexplained circunstances. Shin Akuma Shin Akuma, Akuma's unrestrained "true" fighting form first seen in Street Fighter Alpha 2, appears in the Arcade version as a secret boss battle accessed at the end of a single-player campaign. He looks like regular Akuma but with a swirling aura of energy around him, and as usual possess enhanced stats and moves such as a triple Zanku Gohadoken, as well as the ability to parry, a feature of the Street Fighter III subseries, and a more powerful Shun Goku Satsu which is an instant one-hit kill move. In the home console versions, Shin Akuma returns as a secret challenger in the game's single-player mode "Treasure Battle", and is featured as the final enemy in the story mode, where he confronts a fully powered Devil Kazuya in an intense battle whose result is not revealed. Tekken Update 1.2 Tekken for mobile platforms brought Akuma's incarnation from Tekken 7 as a new character for a limited time, from May 1 to May 30 of 2018. Akuma's appearance and moveset is transplanted as is from his Arcade/console counterpart, together with a few customization items of his own. Instead of costumes, however, Akuma is given the same default appearance with three different colored outfits. * 1-star Akuma wears a white gi and burgundy/red ropes, one of his many color choices introduced in Street Fighter Alpha 2 and used in many of his later appearances, which may have been based on Ryu's default scheme. * 3-star Akuma wears a red gi, dark blue/black ropes and white hair. While this combination is original, Akuma has been given red costumes ever since the first Street Fighter Alpha, and white hair has been a feature of certain incarnations of Shin Akuma. The gi/rope color combination also looks similar to one of Akuma's original colors from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * 4-star Akuma sports a purple gi and blond hair, colors used as one of Shin Akuma's alt palettes ever since his debut in Street Fighter Alpha 2. Befitting of his status as a stronger version of Akuma, this appearance is used as the highest ranked version of Akuma. Tekken_mobile_1star_akuma.png|1-star Akuma color Tekken_mobile_3star_akuma.png|3-star Akuma color Tekken_mobile_4star_akuma.jpg|4-star Akuma color Tekken X Street Fighter Tekken X Street Fighter is a direct crossover between the two series. Produced by Namco Bandai, it will feature gameplay based on Tekken (opposite to ''Street Fighter X Tekken'') supposedly featuring 3D movement and four attack buttons: left punch, right punch, left kick, right kick with characters having many basic moves rather than few special moves and their inputs being mostly combinations of attack buttons. License Street Fighter X Tekken and Tekken X Street Fighter are crossover works created by a collaboration between Street Fighter's company Capcom and Tekken's company Namco Bandai. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links